Faige? Or Piona?
by fionalover121
Summary: Fiona meets someone new, and for once in her life, she feels complete. But all good things must come to an end, right? Paige/Fiona Please review!
1. Chapter 1

Fiona rushed down the hall, desperately trying to make it to her next class. She weaved in and out of waves of oncoming students, freshmen to seniors. She ran, coffee and books in hand, trying not to drop anything, which would surely make her late. 'Almost there,' she thought. The bell rang, sharp in her ear, catching her mid-stride. 'Go, go, go!' she thought, pushing herself to a sprint. Everything in her vision became a blur as she reached her maximum speed. She turned the last corner and saw a streak of blonde hair run across her vision before she crashed.

Warm liquid ran down Fiona's hand and shirt as her cup broke. The hall was suddenly filled with boys going "OOOOOOOH!" and giggling girls. She lifted her head to find a girl, dressed in a white (now with brown stains) scoop-neck T-shirt and a pink scarf, shaking coffee off of herself.

"OH MY…..god…" The girl looked up, her expression shifting from anger to awe. "Oh my god! Fiona Coyne?"

Fiona suddenly recognized the face in front of her as Paige Michalchuck AKA the queen bee of the school. "Paige, I'm so sorry! Please don't kill me!"

"It's ok! It's ok. It was an accident." Paige looked down at her shirt, and then at Fiona's. "We should probably get cleaned up. Come on." She motioned towards the bathroom, letting Fiona go ahead.

x

"I can't believe I spilled coffee on Paige Michalchuck."

Fiona and Paige stood at the sinks in the girls' bathroom, wiping their shirts with moist paper towels.

"I can't believe Fiona Coyne spilled coffee on me." Paige laughed. "I must be dreaming."

"I'm so sorry about that. Really."

Paige smiled. "Seriously. It's no big deal. I just wish I could get this coffee stain out." She began scrubbing the spot above her scarf harder.

"Here, try using cold water." Fiona ran her paper towel under the faucet and then turned back towards Paige. She reached for the spot high on Paige's shirt and pressed the paper towel down, gently rubbing the fabric. She felt the heat radiating from Paige's body, and it made her want to melt. She also noticed the soft skin of Paige's neck, and Fiona suddenly found herself wanting to touch it, to touch _her_.

Paige tensed slightly. She was nervous with Fiona so close, and she watched as the girl cleaned her shirt carefully. She began to see Fiona differently, as more than just the girl with the rich-and-famous Coyne surname. She began to see her as an ordinary high school girl, who was sweet, innocent, and beautiful. Paige had only dated one girl before, Alex, but she found herself wishing for another lesbian relationship.

Both girls looked up at the same time and their eyes met, blue to green. They stared at each other for just a second. Then, Fiona leaned in close to Paige, so close that she felt the heat off of her skin. Paige reduced the space between their lips to a centimeter, but Fiona stopped. Their moment was lost.

Fiona pulled back. "Uh, well, yeah. If you scrub that with cold water and some soap, it should come out," She hesitated for a second, then started for the door.

"Uh, wait!" Paige called. Fiona turned around. "Are you….you know?"

Fiona knew exactly what she meant. "Oh, yeah. Lesbian. But I have a girlfriend."

Paige was crushed.

"What about you?"

"Oh. Uh, bi. But…I'm…single." She barely got the last word out of her mouth. It felt like vomit.

"I should probably get to class." Fiona walked out the door, leaving Paige alone. She threw her paper towel away and then turned to look in the mirror. She sighed and thought, 'So much for that.' She took one last look, and then left.


	2. Chapter 2

"Eli, I need your help."

Fiona stood in front of Eli's homeroom desk, anxiously tapping her fingers on the wood.

"With what?" he asked.

Fiona didn't want to beat around the bush, so she didn't hesitate with her answer. "Paige Michalchuck."

Eli looked surprised, but then twisted his face into a sarcastic smile. "What? Did she tell the whole school that you still sleep with a stuffed animal?"

"No!" Fiona blushed a little. "And I…don't…"

"Then what is it?" He asked, dropping his smile.

Her cheeks returned to their normal coloring. She sighed. "I spilled coffee on her, and while I was helping her clean up," Fiona lowered her voice to a barely audible whisper, "we almost kissed."

Eli's face lit up. "YOU WHA-"

"Shut up, Eli! I said _almost_. We didn't…we didn't kiss." Her last three words were so quiet, Eli could hardly hear them. "Please, _please _don't tell Imogen."

Eli touched her hand, partially to stop her persistent tapping, and partially because he wanted her to trust him. "I won't. But is she…"

"Yeah. Yeah she is."

Eli pulled his hand away. "So, what are you going to do about it?"

Fiona sighed. "Nothing. There's nothing I _can _do. Imogen is my girlfriend, and I barely know Paige."

"Yeah, and I hear she can be a real bitch sometimes anyway." Eli winked at her.

"Class, be seated please."

Fiona stood up and headed towards her seat. "Yeah, totally," she whispered to herself.

x

Paige walked out of the bathroom, trying to process what had just happened. _Fiona Coyne spilled coffee on me. She helped me clean up. We almost kissed. _Paige stopped. "We almost kissed," she whispered, so quietly that only she could hear. She remembered the look in Fiona's eyes before she leaned in. _She wanted to kiss me too. But why didn't she? Guilt? Oh, yeah. She has a girlfriend. _

Out of the corner of her eye she saw someone approaching. "What's wrong? You look distressed over something." It was Marco. "And is that," he leaned in slightly and sniffed Paige's scarf, "coffee?"

Paige sighed. "Yes, Marco. It's coffee."

He looked concerned. "What's wrong?"

She shot him a sharp look. "Why do you care?" she snapped.

Marco was taken aback. "Well because I'm like, your best friend. What's your deal?"

"Sorry, Hun. I've had a rough morning." She rubbed her forehead to try and ease her now present headache.

Marco smiled. "And that includes spilling coffee on yourself?"

"I don't need this." She started to swiftly walk past him, in an effort to avoid telling him the embarrassing truth.

"Wait, Paige!" He grabbed her by the hand and pulled her back. "I'm sorry."

She struggled to get free. "Marco let go!"

Marco gave up and dropped her hand. "Fine. Lunch?"

She rubbed her knuckles. "I guess."


	3. Chapter 3

"Fiona, we need to talk."

Imogen walked into the garden and approached the bench on which Fiona sat upon. A lot of things happened in that garden: studying, guitar-playing, makeups, and even _makeouts. _But what Imogen went in there for wasn't on that list.

Fiona looked up from her studies, startled by Imogen. She was still a bit shaken from what had happened that morning with Paige, and she didn't really want to face Imogen about anything dramatic right now. "I'm kind of busy right now," she said first. But when Imogen begged, she gave in. "Ok, what?"

Imogen sat down on the bench next to Fiona, avoiding eye contact with her girlfriend. _Come on, Imogen. I have to do this, _she thought to herself.

"What's wrong, Imo? You seem upset. Did I do something wr-"

"I think we should break up," Imogen interrupted.

Fiona was completely caught off guard. She had thought everything was fine between them. Unless she found out what had happened with Paige. That would sure make someone want to break up. "Why?" She didn't ask it like she was upset, more like she was simply curious.

Imogen hesitated. "Well…I just think that since this is my first relationship with a female person, that I should get some more experience with other…females. And if we are really meant to be together, we can pick back up later." After waiting for Fiona's reply, and not getting one, she added, "Are you upset? You can cry if you want."

Fiona didn't know what to say. She wasn't upset, she was just surprised. _Why aren't I upset? Or disappointed?_ Then it hit her. She had a crush on someone else. Paige.

"No, Imogen, I'm not going to cry. I'm…surprised. But it's ok. I totally understand."

Imogen couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Oh…ok then. Um…no hard feelings then?"

"No hard feelings."

"See you around." Imogen got up and grabbed her bag, heading out of the garden.

Once Imogen was gone, Fiona relaxed a bit. _I can't believe I have a crush on Paige. I guess now that I'm single, I can pursue her. What an unbelievable stroke of luck._ Just as she thought that, she saw the blonde beauty pass by the garden. _Now's my chance._

x

"Paige!" Fiona rushed to catch up with Paige and the dark-haired boy she was walking with. Her first thought was _Oh no. I'm too late, she has a boyfriend. _

Paige turned around to see the girl she had run into (literally) that morning. "Fiona! Hi." She was still nervous talking to her.

Fiona looked at the boy, then back at Paige. "Who's your friend?"

"Oh he's…he's…uh…" She stuttered. _Dammit, Paige. Don't stutter like an idiot. Say something!_

"Marco!" The boy said, a little upset.

"Right, right. Marco, this is Fiona."

Fiona waved shyly. "Are you Paige's boyfriend?" she spat out, not even thinking about what she was saying.

They looked at each other and giggled. "Us? Together? Not in a million years," Marco said. "I'm gay."

"Oh," was all Fiona could manage, but she couldn't help feel a strong wave of relief crash over her.

After a long silence, Marco said, "We should probably go. Big history exam next."

Paige quickly agreed. "Right, Hun. Forgot about that." She looked at Fiona. "See you around?"

"Uh…of course. Yeah. I will…see…you around…too…" _Nice one, Fiona. _


	4. Chapter 4

"That wasn't completely awkward at all," Marco said sarcastically. He and Paige were sitting in the cafeteria, eating lunch together as Paige had promised. The cafeteria was almost empty except for a few freshman here and there.

"Well, that's actually what I needed to tell you. Today, this morning, something…happened." Paige's palms began to sweat as she recalled that morning. That exciting and disappointing morning.

Marco raised an eyebrow. "Oh? What are we talking here, a…kiss?"

Paige quickly answered with, "No! Well, kind of. She spilled coffee on me and helped me clean up, and while we were cleaning, we almost kissed. But she backed away and told me that she had a girlfriend." She felt that sick feeling in her stomach again, the same as she had felt when Fiona had confessed that.

Marco sat silently while she spoke, taking all of what she had just said in. "That explains a lot. So you like her then?"

Paige sighed. "Yes. Definitely. A lot." It was true. Ever since she first passed Fiona in the hall on the first day of school, she had developed a small crush on her. That one hello had gotten her head spinning, and it hadn't stopped spinning since then. Except now, things were different; she had a HUGE crush on Fiona.

"And judging by her reaction to my…gayness, I think she likes you too."

Paige looked down and poked her food with her fork. "But she has a girlfriend." As convincing as Marco was, she still didn't believe that Fiona liked her.

"Doesn't matter." Marco took a bite of his mashed potatoes. "Hey, you remember that guy I dated a few months ago? Jackson?"

Paige nodded.

"Well, he had a boyfriend when he met me. But after a few days, he dumped him for me. Fiona might break up with her girlfriend if she likes you."

Paige considered it. _But even if she did like me, would she really abandon her girlfriend for me? Would I even want that? _ "I don't know, Hun. Maybe."

Marco smiled. "Only one way to find out…"

Paige laughed. "What, you mean asking her if she likes me? What am I, an eighth grader?"

Marco stuck his bottom lip out and widened his eyes in an attempt at begging.

"Oh…alright. I'll try."

x

After she had eaten lunch, Fiona went back in the garden to think. She dropped her bag on the ground and sat down on the bench, pretending to check her phone. _Just think, Fiona. Why would Imogen really break up with me? She wasn't very convincing with the whole need-more-lesbian-experiences thing. Maybe she's found someone else too. Like me. But have I really found someone else? Do I even have a chance with Paige? I think so. The way she looked at me in the bathroom, she definitely has feelings for me. Strong feelings. Those green eyes, that blonde hair, I just can't believe that someone like _her _would like _me. _She's just so-_

Fiona's thoughts were cut off by the sound of footsteps in the garden. As they neared, Fiona could make out the figure of a girl. A blondegirl. _Oh no. _She prepared for the worst.

"Hey, Fiona. I need to talk to you," Paige said as she came into Fiona's view, fully exposing herself.

Fiona sighed. "Wow, two times in one day someone has said that to me. And in the same place too. Must be my lucky day."

Paige looked confused. "What do you mean?" She sat down on the bench next to Fiona, trying to keep a little space in between them.

"Well," Fiona started, "My girlfriend broke up with me today." She looked down to try and show sadness, the sadness that wasn't there.

Paige felt a rush of excitement. _Marco was right, well, sort of. _She tried her best not to show her joy though, to make sure she didn't offend the girl. "Oh. I'm sorry. It must have been terrible for you."

Fiona looked up into Paige's eyes. "Actually, it wasn't," she admitted. "I was almost happy that she did, but I didn't know why. Now I do. I know exactly why."

Paige's dreams had suddenly come true. The girl she had wanted all year had admitted her feelings. She tried hard not to blush, but she couldn't stop the smile that was resting on her face now. "Listen, Fiona, about what happened in the bathroom this morning…do you think since you're not seeing anyone now that…maybe we could…try that again?" Her heart was threatening to beat out of her chest. She couldn't believe what she was saying.

Fiona didn't know what to say, so she didn't say anything. A strand of perfect blonde hair fell into Paige's face as if it were planned, and Fiona reached her hand over and pushed it behind her ear. She almost felt sparks on her fingertips as she touched her skin.

Paige didn't try and stop the color from rushing into her cheeks this time. She swallowed all of her fear and leaned in a little closer to Fiona. "Fiona Coyne," she whispered. "Can I kiss you now?"

Fiona answered with a smile. She leaned in slowly to meet Paige's lips, the butterflies in her stomach being replaced with sparks. As their lips touched, she put her hand behind Paige's neck, pulling her closer.

Paige felt the warmth of Fiona's lips on her own. Fiona was pulling her closer, deeper. Their kiss grew from a small peck to a passionate makeout. Paige loved it. She wrapped her arms around Fiona's neck, but something felt wrong.

Fiona felt Paige back down, unwrapping her arms from Fiona's neck. "What's wrong?" Fiona asked.

Paige looked past her. "I think we have an audience."

Fiona turned around, only to see a group of boys outside of the garden watching and laughing. _Oh great, there goes my dignity. _


	5. Chapter 5

Paige stood up from the bench and walked over to the transparent wall. She then sternly pounded her fist on the glass and shouted, "If you guys want to keep your man parts in one piece, then I suggest you clear the hell out!" When she turned back around to Fiona, her face was red from anger.

"Well…that's…one way to do it. Not a very effective one though. Look." Fiona pointed to the three boys that were still making kissy faces behind the wall.

Paige marched out of the garden and over to them. Fiona followed, not trying to stop her, but trying to protect her, just in case things got ugly.

"Oh look, man! The bitch is coming!" One of the boys said, who looked like he was a junior.

"Oh snap! Hide your girlfriends!" another one said, this one much bigger than the other two.

"Why don't you idiots go shove some hockey sticks up your asses!" Paige yelled, now furious.

The boys giggled. The biggest one said, "If you want to make out with us, just say. We love lesbians." The boys were all out laughing now. "In fact, I'm up for a threesome if your friend here wants to join."

"You leave her out of this! Now leave us alone or I swear this won't end well for you!"

The biggest boy stepped forward, his expression now serious. "Oh yeah? You think you're gonna beat me up or something? Go ahead then. Right here," he pointed to his jaw. "_Make it really hurt._"

"How about right here, prick!" Just then, Paige put all of her power into a kick assault on the boy's crotch. He screamed and collapsed on the ground, tears in his eyes.

Fiona panicked. She could absolutely _not _serve detention right now. She had been in a lot of trouble lately, and Simpson had given out his last warning. This time, the consequences would be serious.

She grabbed Paige by the hand and pulled her back hard. "Paige, I think that's enough," she said as Paige struggled to get free. "Paige!"

One of the boys was charging at Paige. Fiona tried to stop him, but she was too late. The boy pushed Paige into the lockers on the wall, face first. A muffled scream echoed the hallway as Paige collapsed. He turned to Fiona and started for her, but someone got in the way. "Eli!" Fiona yelled, her voice panicked and desperate. "Don't touch her. Ever," Eli said.

A large crowd had already gathered around the six of them, a few of them with cell phones out, videotaping the fight. Teachers raced down the hallway, trying to move the students away from the fight. "ALL RIGHT ALL RIGHT! STOP! What is going on here?" Simpson yelled as he saw Paige on the ground and Eli in between Fiona and her attacker. "Oh my god," he exclaimed as he saw Paige.

There was a streak of dark blood down the lockers and on the floor beneath Paige. Fiona rushed to Paige, tears running down her cheeks. "Paige! Paige! Oh my god!" She turned Paige around and her heart stopped. Paige was covered in blood running from her nose and a cut on her forehead. Her shirt was stained red and there was a puddle under her. She was screaming and crying, holding her nose with her blood-covered hands.

The oldest boy finally got up and limped towards Paige. Right in front of Simpson, in front of all of those teachers and Fiona, he said, "Bitch needs to learn when to stop." He shot forward and swung a kick at Paige's side.

Fiona saw what he was about to do and dove in front of Paige to stop him. He hit Fiona in the stomach, and she lost her breath. Her vision and hearing began fading. The pain drowned out Simpson's words and all of the panic and distress.

"Stop!"

"Dude, that's enough!"

"Oh my god!"

"Someone call the police!"

"She's unconscious!"

Fiona wasn't sure if they were talking about her or Paige. She couldn't focus her brain on anything, couldn't comprehend what was happening. The last thing she heard came from her own mouth. A single word: "Help…"


End file.
